Hot Air
Hot Air!, sometimes written as Hot Air, is Nitrome's first released game. It is an Action Puzzle game released in 2005. It was for a limited time available for download to the Nintendo Wii on Miniclip, for free. The goal of the game is to guide a Hot Air Balloon to the finish pad by using a fan to blow it. The game has 25 levels. Hot Air game is considered one of the hardest Nitrome games. A sequel for the game which coincidentally was Nitrome's first sequel, was released two years later, titled Hot Air 2: All Blown Up. Controls Mouse - Control fan Gameplay Each level of Hot Air starts Hot Air off on a Green Pad. The goal of each level is to blow Hot Air with the mouse all the way to a Red Pad. A new enemy is usually exclusive to that level. Also in each level are stars, which when all collected in that level will grant the player a Star Bonus, and once enough Star Bonus's are obtained, new levels necessary for completing the game are made available for play. Levels These are the levels of Hot Air!. 1 In the first level, the player must simply guide Hot Air through a maze of spikes. There are a few easy to reach stars to be collected. 2 In this level, the player must guide the balloon to two keys on the sides of the screen, then to the pad, while avoiding a giant blade. The stars here involve timing to reach, as well as the keys. 3 In this level, Hot Air must travel through a small tunnel around the screen to get to the finish. In order to get all the stars, the player has to go to the top, where there is a key, and go back to get a star behind a door. 4 In this level, Hot Air must travel around some spinning balls on chains. Hot Air must travel in sync with the movement of the balls on chains. 4 chains can be tricky, and they move fast. 5 The Player has to go down, then into the Pockets above, and get to the end while avoiding the Rising and Falling Lava. 6 The Player has to go through a 6 Toothed Monster Mouth, and avoid the Crushing Teeth. 7 The player has to go through 3 Spinning Spike Paths to get to the finish. 8 The player has to get to the Right side of the Volcano while avoiding Homing Fire shot from it. 9 The player has to get to the Finish Pad As Fast As Possible before the Walls crush the player, while making tight squeezes between Spike Balls. 10 Interactive Objects The interactive objects of Hot Air!. Stars Stars are found all around the courses. After collecting all of them in a course, a star will be added to your star count in the menu. With enough stars in the menu, the player can unlock extra levels. Enemies Sentient Beings that try to stop Hot Air. Boy Axe A giant blade will swing back and forth, and will slice Hot Air if it hits him. Small Balls on Chains The balls on chains will spin around in a circular manner. To avoid them, the player must move in sync with the movement of the balls on chains. 6 Toothed Mouth Monster A Giant Mouth that opens it's mouth (Brings it's teeth up), then closes it. The player can only progress to the end by going through the Gaps made by the Opened moth of the monster. Volcano A small Triangle shaped mound that fires out Fire. Fire A Small Red Bullet that homes in on the Player when fired from the Volcano. Hazards Dangerous objects that are lethal to Hot Air. Spikes Spikes will pop Hot Air. The player must stay away from them. They are in every level. Lava A Orange and Red rising and falling Liquid that will kill Hot Air on contact. Spinning Spike Path A Circular path of spikes that turns around. One opening/exit of the Path is usually bigger then the other. It is one of the Most Dangerous Hazards. Trivia *The Miniclip version of Hot Air is playable on The Nintendo Wii's Internet Channel. *Mat said that he didn't make much money off Hot air. Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Hot Air